halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan-091
Invite You must help! If you can of course. (= I dont know what to do in the RP. lol I picked you! Okie dokie then and thanks. I haven't worked on it in a while, so it's probably of poor quality even by my standards :P --Rozh 04:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) AAO Roster somewhere on your userpage as to verify that you're part of our expanded universe?}} If the election goes underway, wouldn't there be a new need for admins? or no? have a nice day. (=}} Question Question Ahalosniper and I were going to make an article for the marine, Pete Stacker. Sine the pre-existing page on here is a "Halopedia Mini-page", I was wondering if we could use the page. Thanks, --Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 03:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you!--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 03:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RfAs I have a question about running for administrator. How much does time on IRC factor into the voting? If I were, hypothetically, to run, should increase time spent on IRC? Well, I've got more site experience than ajax (no joke, I've been here like 2 months longer) and try to be a cheerful, nice, informative, well mannered fellow, plus I'd like to take a more active role in site policy and live on the west coast (I hear we have a shortage of mods in that timezone), so I figure, what the hell? And by the way, is anyone going to post on Mercy's Requiem? GET TO DA IRK Heavy Cargo Go right ahead and add it to your article. The more the better ;) --Rozh 19:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) If you want, you could add to your dropship article. --Rozh 21:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Remove Non-Canon Tag I fixed my Richard-070 page and removed non-canon friendly information so I think that the Non-Canon Friendly tag should be taken off my page. - Lisle202 01:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos Congrats! Odd ad on Halo Fanon I have just logged on to the Fanon site, and much to my chagrin, there was some kind of blue map that appeared on top of the main page. Clicking on the image links to a music video, and the entire browser window jumps around the screen. Trying to close the tab or window involves clicking OK on a series of dialog boxes until the entire lyrics to the song have been read. This makes it very difficult to use the site, and is also quite irritating. Was this placed on the site in anticipation of April Fools Day, or is it on there without authorization? --Lord Ookami 03:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Joke I'm not sure what you mean by "dismiss the Sitenotice". Could you please clarify. --Lord Ookami 04:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) your april fool can get it away so can start to "work" correctly this thing is very annoying and this make me sick so please on the behalf of the whole community get it out CF 15:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Recent De-administrating Wasn't that supposed to have happened like two years ago? Oh and does Ed still need Rollback? H*bad (talk) Thanks! I think ED left before I did. In fact, I think I am the one that made him a rollback user. XD H*bad (talk) well ya the spectre thing is but look at this i'll change some stuff. alot of stuff-- Also sure with Liara and SPECTRE (now fixed) how is it a rip off on the Asari? look at Elitemaster117's article on Tabarians!!!! god- Biz and Stuff AAO RP? I was told to ask here if I wanted to join. May I?--Den fryktedehodet 16:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Note: Derek isn't dead, just injured. He will be fine though. Spartan-G117 00:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Indigo Company Meh, I can't flesh out Joker company, so I was wondering if I could assign SPARTAN-290 to Indigo Company (he's already in Necros hehehe), perhaps as one of your Platoon Leaders or XO(?). -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC Ban Dear Spartan-091, I was recently banned from the #halo-fanon IRC channel for no reason other than the fact that apparently a certain operator disagreed with my perspective on being a wikia admin (which I am on several wikias). I made some jokes about Administrators being servants to the users, which they are, and when Tony told me to shut up, I continued with my statements before said operator kicked and banned me. Is it not against the rules of the IRC channel for operators to kick/remove/ban users for no good reason? Here are the logs: http://i284.photobucket.com/albums/ll38/zomgzAJ/chatlog1.jpg -- the incident in question. http://i284.photobucket.com/albums/ll38/zomgzAJ/chatlog2.jpg -- the logs from my chat with the operator. Please conduct an independent review of my actions, and if you see the ban as legitimate, I shall respect it. Thanks, -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 00:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Requests for Adminship ODST thought So I was in school, and then I realized something. ODST is the title; not the unit itself. ODST is like the term "Ranger" in the US Army, it can refer to those assigned to either the 105th MEU (75th Ranger Regiment) or those who have passed the course and have been cycled back into conventional units. Perhaps we should change it so that ODST has two meanings: either A. someone who is assigned to the 105th or the ODST Training Battalion (there is a designation), or B. someone who has passed the course and has been cycled into conventional Marine units for the purpose of training and providing their experiences to said Marines. What do you think? PS: I'm in school atm. lol -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re. ODST Thought Yeah, I know they're not Rangers, but the concept is still there. Even in the Marine Corps right now, those who get assigned to an MSOB stay with the unit for a certain period of time, and once that time is done, they are rotated back into conventional Marine Corps units for the purpose of bringing their experiences to the others. And "Ranger" is a term used to designate those who have earned the Ranger tab, at least officially; those who have earned it but are not assigned to the 75th Ranger Regiment are allowed to compete in the "Best Ranger" competition, and are sometimes referred to as Rangers, even though those within the 75th don't claim them, IIRC. Pretty much, they go through ODST training, get assigned to the 105th, and after a certain period of time, they are either allowed to stay with the 105th or are sent back into the conventional units to train them in better tactics and fighting procedures. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 20:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ANOTHER question Star Wars Fanon Partnership Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, Ban 18th ???? What exactly did I say that was bad? Cause I didn't mean any harm and if he did get mad or anyone did all I have to say is this site is filled wsith Fruits. Sorry but that's my opinion and no I don't have any respect for people because no one shos to me or very rarely do.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) And yet I don't have a freaking clue what I did.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) So I didn't do anything. I never once said anything to him, and by "wait til someone smarter comes", I meant I was stupid, not him. So yea, misunderstanding.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: rule breaker The reason why I haven't been responding to you is the fact that I'm working on changing them, and so far I haven't really seen anything (other than the names that is) taking from the plot, but I'm working on suiting your needs. Maybe you shouldn't be so needy towards a response 23:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Repentance Canon I was scanning through the recent articles list and saw your canon article. I was wondering if it was only between you, AR and Sgt Johnson because I liked the ideas you have especially for the future after the HC War. Please let me know if I can or not. Thank You for your time. S. S.D.D 21:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Warning 2/3 Necros Rule Breaker/Godmodded. Offer your comments. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 19:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the award! And congratulations for reviving FOTM. Looks like everyone is back in their 2008-era mood again. :) :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC) DHW stuff RE: ODST logos good to see ya! nice looking sig (I'll assume you at least know of Dragon Age: Origins). Oh, and kind of you to mention this; now that I think on it, I do need some logos for the 9th Shock Troops (and expand on it overall, now that I've added a smexyish redhead (still not actually up on the site as an article) to the roster :P). So, hmm...let me see, what to request, what to request...oh yes! *First: **Icon/symbol: Phoenix **Background: 4 diamonds **Primary color: Silver **Secondary color: Blue **Background color: Green **Armor color (if required): White *Second: **Icon/symbol: Delta **Background: SAB (same as above) **Primary color: SAB **Secondary color: SAB **Background color: SAB **Armor color (if required): SAB *Third: **Icon/symbol: Trinity **Background: SAB **Primary color: SAB **Secondary color: SAB **Background color: SAB **Armor color (if required): SAB *Fourth: **Icon/symbol: Vertex **Background: SAB **Primary color: SAB **Secondary color: SAB **Background color: SAB **Armor color (if required): SAB *Fifth: **Icon/symbol: Cube **Background: SAB **Primary color: SAB **Secondary color: SAB **Background color: SAB **Armor color (if required): SAB And that I remembered just by looking up a single pic with all the emblems lined up :P Hope it's not too much trouble. Oh and you're in HELLFIRE, right? If so, then good luck to Jared and Indigo :) Ah, yes, the pesky templars and their terrible treatment of the mages. They've got cool gear, though :P At any rate, thanks for the logos, I'll be sure to use these. Now, let's see if I can wrap up my redhead anytime soon and start on my dam HELLFIRE post. This is what I get for coming back after a prolonged abscence: so many things to do and so many new ideas you're just burning to unleash on a helpless community but can't because you have things you have to do first. Oh well. See ya, Hmmmmm...? I can has Irk? Get on the IRC, brah. I had an idea. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 16:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME, O91! HELP ME, 091! This is Tuckerscreator, and I've been struck with a terrible glitch that has assailed me for over the past month! For over a month now, my account got locked out because the login system wasn't letting me put in my password, citing "security protocol" as the reason for glitching up. I have just barely managed to re-access Halo Fanon throughout another computer, which suggests a system problem, but I wanted to know if you had some way to help, as I have tried EVERYTHING Subtank and I could think of! If you have a solution to suggest, don't answer back on my talk page here, I won't be able to read it. Rather, answer back on my talk page at Halopedia, my account name is the same, so don't worry. For additional information, see Subtank's talk page on Halopedia, under the section "Horrible Glitch", and please help save me before all is lost!!!... Peace out.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 06:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN Can I help you with Killer?(The guy who made Battle of Saturn) Half Elite, ODST 21:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) @Spartan: Translator, making life simpler for him. @LOMI: And this recalls, WHAT excatly? Half Elite, ODST 08:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Spartan 091 Permission to use 091 in SPARTAN Roster 2553--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 13:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! FoTM Question M56S armor candidacy Loving it! Dear Jared, Loving your awesome FOTM blurb on the front page! :) That's awesome -- thanks for the shout-out to our old Vector (Patriot Initiative) project and my underwhelming SPARTAN Program page. It means a lot. Great times together! And also the "prosecuting morally-dubious covert actions" line. We must keep in touch. Sincerely, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 15:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) IRKle zomg no wai You have been poked. Maslab's been helping me edit my article, and I'm wondering if I can get that "not-canon-friendly" template removed. By the way, LOL on Juliet's page! I wish I had an AI like that in my head! Saberstorm 16:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your help!Saberstorm 01:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) PSION AAO RP So... Mah blog Interested in reading this?}} Aeolus-class Frigate I think someone messed up. A user called TheGutsyChipmunck flagged one of my articles as unrealistic, but hasn't given me a coherent answer as to why. Can I get that flag removed? Actually that}}